


Correspondencia perdida. ¡Uchiha Sasuke enamorado!

by All19valentain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Shonen-ai, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All19valentain/pseuds/All19valentain
Summary: San Valentín, amor, desgracias, besos y cartas.   Centenares de  ideas y sentimientos revoloteando por doquier.  Sí, una gran fecha ¿Una gran fecha?  Jujujuju…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola buen día. Esta historia puede que sea un poco rara, realmente me pregunto si tiene pleno sentido, pero bueno. jujuu. Sigo probando como escribir mejor. Así que continuo aventurándome en situaciones extrañas con las historias que escribo. La verdad, estoy algo ansiosa y nerviosa. No sé, si les agradará aunque sea un poco. Pero espero, al menos poder generar algún tipo de sentimiento en ustedes amigos lectores. Ya sea desagrado, simpatía, risa, una ligera sonrisa o enorme despotrico. jujuuuju hacia la historia. Pero espero que al menos, si les mueva aunque sea una ceja. Independientemente de cual sea su reacción me gustaría conocerla. Así que si gustan déjenme un review con su comentario. Ya sea que les guste o no. Sean cordialmente sinceros. Se los agradecería. En fin. Espero les simpatice la historia. Corta, corta historia. Y podamos seguir conociéndonos luego en muchas otras mas. Tengan buen día y Feliz lectura (?).

 

 Capitulo único:

 

       Ocurrió durante sus días de academia, las clases para ser aceptados como   verdaderos ninja, un _Genin_ seguían su curso, día con día.   Durante esa semana en específico se esperaba con ansias el día más cursi de todos ¡San Valentín! Flores, carteles, sonrisas y centenares de proposiciones, trastocadas de vez en cuando por una oscura y depresiva capa de tristeza: El rechazo, una zarandeada que te estruja los intestinos, el corazón y turba tu mente por completo. La pre-adolescencia, no es exactamente mil sobre hojuelas. Las caídas durante esos años, suelen doler por algún tiempo. Las palabras se adhieren tan fuerte a sus pequeñas mentes, que el dolor se manifiesta en marcas imperceptibles pero desgarradoras. El rechazo; es el primer paso. La vida que sigue, para algunos, esta siempre prendada de esté; así es como funciona ¡No hay mucho que hacer! Durante las casi tormentosas y empalagosa semana de festividad. El amor esta en el aire ¡Un solo día! Un irremediable día, causa mas alboroto que cualquier otra cosa, pero con las chicas de la academia. Ese día, se torna en una semana; siete días de imparable derroche de amor y ¿amistad? Ump…  

 

       Las flores de esta temporada, parecen cada año seguir siendo las mismas. Las muchachas de esta aldea, realmente parecen tener pocas neuronas, aunque claro, unas más que otras. Pero, desde mi perspectiva; todo esto es un derroche innecesario de energía. Brincos, sonrisas, palabras bonitas, moldear chocolates, envolver, escribir ¡Ah! Tedioso y lamentable.   La correspondencia de esta época, aunque suene a un cambio brusco de tema; la correspondencia es una mierda. ¡Qué no saben decirlo con palabras! Escribir una carta de amor, esta realmente sobre valorado. El golpe no es menos doloroso por ser plasmado en papel. La realidad es eso, acéptalo y sigue adelante.   He repetido ese jodido discurso toda la semana. Cuando las chicas ruidosas de aula vienen a entregarme con tímidas sonrisas y gritillos desesperados, sus desbordados, y totalmente presurosos sentimientos.   Sí, esas son las chichas en esta semana, esas son las situaciones actuales. Y ese, mi seco pero asertivo discurso matutino. Ahora yo, he quedado sumamente arraigado en una duda que me persigue desde esta mañana, no; desde hace tres noches. Si todo esto es una tontería de semana, una excusa comercializada para vender chocolates y cursilerías a las jóvenes ingenuas de Konoha ¿Qué carajos hago yo en el correo? ¿Qué hago buscando una carta del exasperante rubio que me persigue a todas partes?   ¡Es simplemente el colmo! ¡Pero, que hago si ese bastardo de verdad me escribió algo! Pensar tan arduamente tantas cosas, destroza mi mente. Demasiado ruido, demasiadas féminas, demasiado paciencia he tenido.   Pero aquí estoy; aun soportando la intriga y el molesto ambiente que se genera a mí alrededor. Uchiha Sasuke, esperando por el correo. Un patético desenlace para una semana de muerte.   Lo irremediablemente triste, es recordar la razón de mi presencia aquí. Fue tan estúpido que mis orejas se tornan ligeramente carmín al recordarlo:

 

_Hace tres días en aproximado, salía como cualquier otro día de la academia. Tras escuchar a mi lunático y un tanto indomable club de fans, caminé discretamente hacia la parte trasera de la institución. Una jauría de lobas salvaje, no es precisamente la tranquila salida que quiero tener el día de hoy. Pero ahí estaba después de mis primeros y taciturnos pasos, me encuentro corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Por desagradable que pueda ser, en esta oportunidad, realmente lo es; e Iruka- Sensei me pregunta porque tanto resentimiento por estas fechas. La razón es perfectamente lógica. Muy obvia en realidad. Las mujeres de Konoha se alocan más de lo normal por esta bendita festividad._

_Mientras corría presurosamente por salvar, mi blanquecino y terso pellejo. Maldecía sin descanso a todo el mundo ¡Truenos y rayos caerían sobre todos, y sobre todo! Pero en tan disparatado e insensato pensamiento me tope por puro error, con quien menos deseaba. Mi acosador personal, ¡¡¡El número uno en ser irritante: Uzumaki Naruto!!! En situaciones como estas, en general; en situaciones como “estas” me pregunto como mucha rabia si, Dios existe (?) Porque si lo hace ¡Ese personaje realmente debe odiarme mucho! En fin, allí esta él, arremetiendo sin cuidado alguno sobre mí, derribándome sin más al duro y sucio suelo. Seguido de eufóricos y casi inentendibles improperios, hacia mi persona. Despotricar tanta tontería junta hacia alguien, en manos de Uzumaki, debe ser un crimen. Que mocoso tan torpe y atrasado. Necesita un diccionario. Su léxico es tan pequeño que provoca patearle el cerebro; tal vez eso remueva esa tosca y vacía cabeza suya lo suficiente como para hacerlo un ser remotamente pensante._

_Esos momentos me hacen creer, que en realidad le tengo saña al cazurro y persistente rubio, ojos azules de Konoha. Pero, como habría alguien de venir a culparme, aquel rubiales se lo buscaba. Mi ira, mal dirigido caía exclusivamente en su persona. Pero también debía admitir; el rubio era un incordio, pero uno chistoso. Un grato incordio-chistoso, si es que aquella conjugación de palabas tiene sentido.   Esa tarde, fue una pesadilla tras otra: luego del choque, los insultos y la persecución. Me escondí con el rubio del demonio tras las ruinas de una pequeña casa del bosque. Y allí, para mi desgracia lo vi; Uzumaki. Me veía de forma indescifrable a mí entender. El rubor de sus mejillas, la sonrisa en sus labios, la mirada de intensidad que me entregaba. Todo ello ¡Me aterro! Por primera vez luego de la masacre a mi clan, sentí… Miedo._

_Aquel momento para mi infortunio, parecía durar más de lo esperado, y eso me desconcertaba aun más. Naruto solo me veía, como si fuera algo brillante e interesante ¡¡¡Fue escalofriante!!! Pero ni yo mismo me comprendo en ese momento. No hice nada, solo aguardar. Aguardar en silencio. Hasta que un inesperado pero sutil roce de labios se dio entre ambos; y, me desarmo por completo ¡¡¡El bastardo!!!… mis labios ardían en ese momento, su corazón parecía palpitar tan furiosamente como el mío y, yo solo perplejo dejaba al cazurro de Uzumaki. Be… Be… ¡¡Besarme…tranquilamente! La vida no podía ser más cruel conmigo ese día (?) Pero la verdad, lo hacia. Y no se, sí me molestaba lo suficiente. Como estoy seguro debería molestarme._

_Cuando paró de invadir mi espacio personal, solo un risueño y estruendoso carcajeo se escucho Salir de su labios. Lo miraba con incredulidad, como si aun no me creyese tal cosa. Pero él, solo me veía con cautela y sorna. Se burlaba de mí ¡El muy tarado, se burlaba de mí! Después de aquello algo hizo “Click” en mi mente. Solo que alcance a balbucear, otro beso me asedio sin miramiento alguno. Depositando a su vez, lentamente algo en mis manos. Papel, me pareció   palpar ¿Qué carajos le pico a este… insensato y revoltoso de Uzumaki? Y, mas importante aun ¿Qué rayos me pasa a mí? Estoy en cualquier parte, pero parece que; en cualquier lugar menos en mí cuerpo. Después de esa vertiginosa emboscada, solo sonrió como de costumbre y se marchó entre los arboles, mientras yo, allí quedé. Como idi.. idio.. ¡Idiota! Mirando el maldito sobre naranja entre mis manos y presionando fuertemente mis dientes sobre mis rosáceos y finos labios. Es tonto, pero. El atarantado de Uzumaki, robo mi primera vez ¡Mi primer beso! AH… ¡¡¡Tener 14 años es difícil!!! Gracias, a todo lo bueno en el mundo, a los 15 años, seré “Genin” y me largare de aquí. La academia es una tortura diaria._

_Por otro lado, no explica con certeza ¿Por qué estoy en el correo, en una extenuante y ruidosa fila, esperando en realidad quien sabe que? Pero la verdad, es que… no espero algo, Uzumaki ya me lo dio, solo quiero salir de aquí. Pero la rabia que sentí aquel momento me hizo aventar por los aires mis inhibidores, ¡¡¡y a la mierda con todo!!!   Eso fue lo que me dije. Y algunas horas después de ese suceso en el bosque. Termine en mi recamara escribiendo una carta…   Naruto, ¡Uno y mas truenos caerán en tu cabeza (¡¡¡Te lo aseguro!!!) Estas más que muerto!_

       Y, heme aquí, como un torpe esperando mi turno; entre tanta loca. Solo por mandarle mis más felices maldiciones al rubio molesto de Uzumaki. DE la misma y agraciada forma en que el se explayo (?) conmigo Debería. Haber seguido mi propio y ridículo consejo y evitarme todo este trajín de los mil demonios, pero ¡Que se va a hacer! Si voy a su casa. Da por seguro que lo torturarle hasta la muerte. Por el bien de mi estado mental: ser tajante y reservado. Es el estilo de vida que deseo mantener por lo mucho que dure mi existencia; ahora y luego que destruya   al inescrupuloso asesino de mi gente; Uchiha Itachi, “mi Hermano mayor” Por ahora. Mis más sinceras condolencias a todas, señoritas. Pero ya rebase mi límite. ¡¡¡Katon!!!… Sí, al carajo las cartas. Después de quemar   tan molestas presencias de papel; verdaderamente un hombre se siente bien. El Tarado de Uzumaki puede esperar.   Después de las fiestas de San Valentín, tal vez considere usar el servicio postal. Para ese entonces debería de funcionar. Jujujuu.   El día es mas tranquilo de lo que me esperaba. Aunque la histeria colectiva de esta gente, da mucho que desear. Solo fue unas cuantas llamas; no es para tanto (!)

       Al final de eso, me encamine a mi casa, después de allí, el resto de la semana ¡Sí qué fue miel sobre hojuelas!   El San Valentín no es tan malo. Salvo por aquel beso de Uzumaki, que retumbo extrañamente en mi corazón. Por suerte, contemplar la calma con que se desarrollaron los últimos días de la insufrible fecha, me regocija enormemente. Quién pensaría que unas cuantas llamitas en el servicio postal, apaciguarían el espíritu jovial de las Kunoichi (?) ¡¡¡Definitivamente lo haré el siguiente año!!! Incluso “eso” podría estar en mi lista para la próxima vez. Feliz San Valentín, a todos.


End file.
